It could have been better
by AkiraSesshoumaruMalfoy
Summary: SuigetsuSasuke, AU, OOCness. Set in the past, this story will follow the development of a relationship. Shounen-ai.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **It could have been better

**Disclaimer: **Naruto doesn't belong to me, not do any characters affiliated with said name, They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and...I've just realised something...I own nothing.

**Genre: **General/Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M for later chapters

**Word Count: **2054

**warnings:** AU, OOCness (just coz I can), character death (in much later chapters), gay bashing (later chapters) and semi-plotless

**Summary: **Sasuke is bored one day and his mother sends him over to play with the 'strange kids'. One afternoon, everything changes and soon, maybe Sasuke's whole world will cease to exist. If only he had helped his mother, maybe nothing ever would have happened, but fate always likes to screw with you.

**authors/note:** Okay, this is ASM back with some more BL goodness, a little less oneshotey than the rest. This will be chaptered, there will be lemon and you have to review. There will also be yaoi lemon, gay bashing, kissing between minors and character death. If any of this offends you, please leave. I'm a sensitive person (:-P) and I really don't want to waste your time reading something you don't like. So leave if yaoi in general offends you. Also, just a note, this is AU, which means it isn't really set in the places where it actually is. Pretend Suna is a small town surrounded by farms and Konoha is the largest city in the area. We square? Good

Okay, enough rambling, begin the adventure.

**It could have been better**

It was a sunny afternoon in Suna. Children were playing in the yard. Mothers were inside, washing, cooking or doing what needed to be done, keeping one eye on the children to make sure no harm befell them. Fathers were just returning home from their work, eager to stay at home on Sunday and maybe take their family out to dinner that night, just so mother wouldn't have so much to do.

Single people stayed at home, making plans for that evening to go to a bar or club to see if they could find 'the one' or just a one night stand to tide them over for the week.

However, this was in the city. Outside the city, on the farms, was more lonely. Farm hands (mostly young men) working in the fields and with the livestock. They were looking forward to the evening, when the farm masters wife would cook them a lovely dinner and they could get some sleep. Tomorrow they'd have a day to rest, maybe visit some friends in town or just spend the time not working. But, it was still light so they had to work.

For the children, unless one had siblings to play with or were allowed to go into town with a friend, it was very boring and isolating.

This was the fate that befell Sasuke Uchiha. His father, Fugaku, was in town...something about stock...or cattle. Sasuke couldn't remember. Itachi, the ever reliable best friend was at boarding school in Konoha, one hundred or so kilo meters from Suna, the closest town to the farms.

Sasuke's farm was roughly twenty kilo meters from Suna, meaning he caught the bus to school every morning. There were a few farms in the area, the closest being a few miles away from The Uchiha's. So, with all of that space and no one to fill it, Sasuke had no one to play with, as all of his friends lived in Suna and he wasn't allowed to sleep over.

His cousin Shisui would play with him tomorrow, as Itachi told him he would when he left. Now however, Shisui was working now and his mum was the only person in the house.

"Mum!!" he called, not moving from his place on the window seat in the lounge room of their two story farm house. It was of a fairly simple design. There were the bedrooms. One was for Itachi and Sasuke, one for mother and father, and two for the workers who stayed with them on the top floor. The bathroom, toilet, laundry, kitchen, lounge room, study (business room) and main entrance on the bottom floor.

"Yes Sasuke" Mother called back. She was in the kitchen making lunch for the workers, most of whom were their family. They had Obito, Shisui, a few uncles and Kakashi, Obito's friend, working on the farm. Their aunts lived in town, where most of his uncles went on weekends and breaks. Only Shisui, Obito and Kakashi stayed at the farm.

Sasuke was looking forward to lunch. Mother always made the best food.

"I'm bored" he complained.

His mother came through the door, her long black hair flowing freely down her back, covered in flour as was her pink florally designed apron, cheeks flushed from being in the stifling heat of the kitchen too long and her dark blue, almost black eyes sparkling with love like only a mother could possess.

Sasuke always wondered if she was an angel.

"Well, if you went to clean your room you wouldn't be bored" she condescended him. Sasuke pouted.

"How about going to see if your cousins want a hand?" she supplied. Sasuke shrugged and closed his eyes. Mother sighed and tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Why don't you go next door a play with the neighbours? Some of his children are your age and I'm sure they get bored too. And before you say no, your only other option is to help me in the kitchen and-"

"Okay, I'll go" Sasuke yielded. There was nothing worse than helping in the kitchen when it was 35 degrees even without the stove on. "But it's ages away" he complained, standing from his place on the window seat.

"You walk that far to fetch your father for tea every night. It won't take you too long and you can have lunch early if you get ready now"

Sasuke's eyes lit up at his mothers suggestion.

"Really?" he asked, a smile spreading across his face.

"Yes, really" Mother smiled, going back into the kitchen. Sasuke smiled wider and ran up the stairs to get his shoes.

"There you go" Mother smiled, handing him a box with his lunch in it. "I packed a bit extra for your friend as well" She kissed the top of his head and gave him a hug.

"Thanks mum" he tried to wriggle away but she held him tighter and chuckled at his attempts to escape. Finally, after much struggling, she let him go.

"Now, you have fun and be good. He is a doctor and we don't want him thinking we raise hell raisers" she laughed and Sasuke was about to ask what a hell raiser was, when she shooed him out the door.

It took him less time than he expected walking along the dirt road that lead from his house to the main road, across the main road, past the bus shelter and to the road that lead to the farm house that belonged to the Doctor. Sasuke had only had to see the doctor once. he was a nice man who gave everyone lollypops if they were good and he smiled a lot. He had a strange, paleness and yellowish eyes, but Sasuke assumed that he was a foreigner so there wasn't any reason not to like him.

His children, on the other hand, were weird.

There was one large boy (his age) who was balding; another really skinny boy (again, his age) who looked like he was never fed but ate heaps; a girl (a year older than him) who hit her brothers and got into fights with everyone; a set of twins who were really pale and had blue lips and blue hair and were scarily identical (almost as if they were the same person); a grey haired boy who wore glasses and spent a lot of his time in the corner reading (he was 13, which made him five years older than Sasuke); a white haired boy who wore strange clothes and who liked to play with bones (he was two years older than Sasuke).

Then there was Suigetsu. He was two years older than Sasuke and he was loud and impolite in the play ground, but from what Sasuke had seen of him (when he was put in his class for a day when their teacher called in sick) he was a bit emotionless, almost like Itachi.

They were the weird kids. They didn't talk to anyone unless they wanted to insult them and they all wore the same type of clothing. Sasuke didn't like them very much. He liked his normal friends where they would play football and talk about why rock was better than scissors.

Never the less, he was bored and anything was better than nothing. He flinched when he got to the small path leading up to the house. It was dark and scary and made of stone. The two story high building was imposing and the large door with its snake knocker made Sasuke cringe.

_Come on, your eight years old, not two_ he screamed at himself. He took a deep breath and walked up the steps onto the porch. There was a swinging chair to his right, a window behind it with the white curtains drawn. He knocked on the door timidly.

When the door opened, he stepped back and bowed.

"Good Afternoon" he spoke clearly. Straightening up he saw it was the 13 year old. The one with grey hair and glasses who spent all the time in the corner reading. Upon closer inspection, Sasuke noticed that his skin was pale and sickly looking (strange for one who lived on a farm) and his purple and grey clothes hung off of him.

"Can I help you?" the boy asked. _He's rude_ Sasuke thought but forced a smile anyway.

"Um, hi, I'm Sasu-" Sasuke started meekly.

"I know who you are, what do you want?" the man/boy snapped indignantly.

"STOP SCARING THE GUESTS" a female voice yelled from somewhere to the right. The man/boy closed his eyes and sighed angrily. Sasuke thought it might be wise to leave, but thought better of it. He had no one else to play with. So he just stood there, feeling more and more apprehensive as the silent seconds ticked by.

"Okay, Uchiha Sasuke, what do you want?" the man/boy asked again.

"Um, is Suigetsu-senpai here?" Sasuke asked, his voice small and timid. That was the only name he could remember and he felt bad for it. He didn't even know how friendly this Suigetsu was. If he was anything like his friend Gaara then he wouldn't be in the mood for anything other than discussing serial killers. He was scary, but he was the only boy in Sasuke's class that didn't hate him.

"Yes, why?" the grey haired boy asked. Sasuke looked at the ground.

"I wondered if he would like to play with me" he replied softly. He heard the spectacled boy snicker.

"Sure" he heard the pivot of feet "SUIGETSU, GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE" he yelled.

"Come in" he spoke more softly to Sasuke "ah, leave your shoes in the hall, okay" he instructed. Sasuke sat down on one of the chairs beside the coat hanger in the dim hallway. He removed his shoes, noting that there was a snake/music theme to the hall and parts of the rooms he could see.

"SUIGETSU" the dark eyed boy yelled after minutes of nothing. Sasuke could see the stairs leading up to the second floor. The grey haired boy sighed exasperatedly.

"Just go up, it's the second door on the right" he sighed and went into the room on the right. Sasuke grasped his lunch tighter and took a deep breath, feeling the sweat pool on his brow.

He walked to the stairs, slowly on his tip toes as not to disturb anything. He mad his way carefully up the stairs, the horror movie music coming from the lounge room doing nothing to comfort him. At the top of the stairs he looked to his right. If it was possible, the house just got darker and the music got louder. He gulped as he stood in front of the door. He raised his hand and balled his fist. He gave the door three, even, moderately sounding knocks.

"Come in" the voice from the other side of the door frightened Sasuke. it was low, but sounded nice, however it was bone chillingly indifferent. However, Sasuke did as he was told. He opened the door slowly and was almost blinded by the light that met his eyes. The room was fairly normal size. A wardrobe, desk, chair, lamp and bed occupied the space in the room. On the bed, which was on the far wall to the right hand side was Suigetsu, playing cards. His short, spiky white hair was messy, the bangs covering the aqua eyes Sasuke knew to be there, scanning every object with bored indifference. He was attired in a baggy white t shirt and thin grey pants. All of his clothing looked too big on him.

"Um..." Sasuke's voice faded away and he couldn't think of anything more to say.

"Sit down, shut up and we'll get along fine" Suigetsu spoke brusquely, never once looking at Sasuke.

The young ebony haired boy wanted to run away. everyone sounded so mean and nothing at all like his friends at school. However, since it was only one and he still had until five to get home, he decided that his sanity would benefit from staying. So, without a word and as quietly as possible he made his way to the chair at the desk and sat down, cuddling the lunch box in his arms, eyes watching every movement Suigetsu made.

**To be continued**

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you review, you'll get more of the stuff I promised in the authors note lol


	2. Chapter 2

**It could have been better**

**Authors Note: **

First on the agenda: Sorry it took so long. I have a reason. After I posted to first chapter, I went on an 'orientation camp' for the school I'm going to next year, so I didn;t get around to any typing. Then, it took me a week to type, edit and post. So, sorry that it took two and a half weeks to get there.

Second: I really need a beta. Not that I suck a grammar and punctuation, but I think that you guys are better than me at it lol. Contact me if you're interested kk?

Third: I hope you enjoy the second chapter of 'It could have been better'. Seriously, do you guys even read these?

**Word Count: **1570

**Chapter two**

Sasuke grasped his lunch box closer to him as he opened the door to his home. He could smell dinner, but he wasn't really that hungry. He took off his shoes and left them by the door. He was staring at them when his mother popped her head around the corner.

"Sasuke-chan, you're home." she smiled, but it fell when she saw the melancholy expression he wore. She walked over to him and knelt down so she was eye level with him.

"What's wrong honey? Did something bad happen at the Doctors house? Did they hurt you?" her voice was drenched with worry as Sasuke remained silent. He just stared at the floor, lunch box gripped tightly to his chest, unopened.

"I-I don't like them, mum," he mumbled. He felt like crying, but he wouldn't. He was eight years old and an Uchiha. Uchiha's did not cry. Boys full stop didn't cry. His mother wrapped her arms around him protectively, gently rubbing his back. He gripped her shoulders tightly.

"What did they do Sasu-chan?" she asked softly.

"Mikoto, darling, what's taking so long?" Fugaku (Father) called from the dining room. Mother turned her head towards the door.

"Sasuke came back and he's shaken up a bit." She called back. Father came out and was unnerved by his son's pale face and dimmed eyes. He looked quite frightened.

"What happened son?" he, too, knelt down and placed a hand in Sasuke's hair, ruffling it slightly.

"I've asked him, but only says that he doesn't like them," she whispered. "I shouldn't have sent him over." she sounded like she was about to cry. Sasuke looked up at his parents.

"They scare me," he mumbled. "Their house smells wierd, they have pictures on the wall that are scary and they were playing scary music. They wouldn't talk to me and they don't like me."

"When the doctor came home he was angry and he yelled at me. He told me to go home. Mum, what did I do wrong?" Sasuke turned his watery eyes to his mother, lower lip trembling. His voice wobbled.

"I don't wanna go back, don't make me go back, it's scary." he shook his head, trying to will away the tears.

"You did nothing wrong, he shouldn't have yelled at you," she replied, smiling. "You don't have to go back if you don't want to, okay?" she wiped his tears away with her thumbs, cupping his cheeks.

"Really?" he breathed, feeling the pain drain away.

"Yes, really." she smiled. Sasuke leaped into her arms, the melancholy he was feeling forgotten.

"C'mon, we need to eat." Fugaku stood, a small smile adorning his features. Sasuke nodded.

"Go wash your face and your mother will serve her wonderful cooking." Fugaku smiled as Mikoto straightened up.

"Wonderful? You flatter me." she smiled as he took her into his arms and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Ewww." Sasuke exclaimed. Fugaku chuckled.

"Go, now." he demanded half-heartedly. Sasuke nodded.

"Going!" he ran to the bathroom, all the while he could hear his mother giggling.

"Grown ups!" he sighed, washing and drying his face.

On Sunday, Sasuke woke up at ten, late for him because he was usually up by seven. He yawned tiredly and rubbed his eyes to get rid of the sleep sticking to his eyelashes. He stretched and got out of bed, a little bit noisier considering he was still a bit tired.

After his shower, Sasuke dressed himself in a tee-shirt and shorts as the weather was fast becoming warm. Soon he'd be allowed to have the fan on.

Upon entering the lounge room, he found a strange sight. There was no one around.

"Mum!" Sasuke called, going into the kitchen. "DAD!" he yelled. There was no answer on either occasion. He went back up the stairs and ran to Shisui's room, frightened that something bad had happened to his parents.

"Shisui." he called softly, opening the door slightly.

What he saw shocked him. Said older boy was making barely concealed noises of pleasure while touching himself.

Sasuke froze, door slightly ajar, unable to look away. However, far from noticing he was being watched, Shisui continued on with what he was doing and with a final grunt stilled, breathing heavily.

Sasuke continued to watch as white stuff leaked over his older cousin's hand and his breathing evened out. Only when the older male reached for the tissue box on the nightstand did he notice that his previously closed door was slightly open and a large back eye was looking at him, unblinking.

Seeing that his cousin had noticed him, Sasuke yelped and ran as fast as he could back to his own room. He had a feeling that he shouldn't have seen what he just had.

After five or ten minutes of worrying himself silly over what he had seen, he heard a knock on his door.

"Uh...." his voice trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Can I come in?" Shisui asked calmly from the other side of the door. Sasuke nodded mutely, then turned it into a head shake as he realised that Shisui couldn't see him.

"Uh...yeah" he spoke quietly, though just loud enough for his ably eared cousin to hear him. The door opened and Shisui came though and closed it.

He was blushing, Sasuke thought wistfully.

However Sasuke too was flushing with embarrassment.

The older Uchiha sat on the bed in front of Sasuke, looking quite disturbed and uncomfortable. They sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Sasuke-chan," Shisui began softly. "What did you think you were doing? You don't go in to people's rooms, unless it's an emergency, without knocking." he reprimanded the young Uchiha's whose gaze was averted to the sheets.

"I-I know that, but I was scared." Sasuke admitted sheepishly, embarrassed by his own foolishness.

"Scared of what?" Shisui asked softly. Sasuke began to fidget with his sheets. However he said nothing.

"C'mon Sasuke, we all get scared, I'm sure its nothing to be embarrassed about." Shisui

smiled.

"I couldn't find mum and dad," Sasuke mumbled. "And I was scared 'coz they've always been there. So I tried to find you and I thought it would be okay, but then I saw you." he scrunched up his face in frustration.

"What were you doing?" he asked, big black eyes coming up to meet Shisui's curiously.

If it was possible, Shisui just invented a brighter shade of red. Sasuke tried to hide his laughter at the embarrassed look on his cousins face.

"I don't think your mother and father would appreciate me letting you know." Shisui murmured, rying to avoid giving his eight year old cousin 'the talk'.

Sasuke folded his arms and pouted.

"Everyone always says that I'm not supposed to know stuff." he grumbled. "Please" Sasuke

crawled halfway into Shisui's lap, invading his cousin's personal face space with his own.

He looked up at Shisui's with pleading eyes, head was cocked to the side cutely.

"Please." Sasuke pleaded. Shisui grumbled.

"Okay." he conceded, sighing. Sasuke smiled widely.

"Yay!" he sat back in his original spot.

"Okay, what you saw...." and Shisui explained it as well as he could to his naive eight year old cousin.

(The following weekend)

Sasuke had been avoiding Shisui for the whole week and, it had been working, considering he went to bed after everyone and left for school whilst they were working. However, now it was Saturday and he had only sixteen hours left of Shisui free time.

Having learnt that his mother and father enjoyed going into the town on Sunday's, he had no choice but to spend the better portion of Sunday with his weird cousins and their even weirder friend.

He hated to admit it to himself, but it might be more advantageous to make friends with the weird kids.

"Mum!" he called out, racing to the kitchen to find his mother.

"Yes hun," she poker her head from around the pantry, trying to figure out what to cook for lunch. He bowed down respectfully to her.

"I know that after what happened last Saturday that your think I don't wanna go back, but I really wanna try and be friends with them. Can I go back today?" he asked. He peeked up and saw his mother look severely at the can of soup she had in her hand.

"Okay, honey." she replied reluctantly. The way Sasuke had looked when he came back had scared her. She had to let him go, but she was scared he might be hurt again.

"Thanks mum." he smiled and ran to give her a hug. She hugged back tighter.

"Stay safe and if you feel scared at anytime, just come home and tell me or your father, okay?" she looked him in the eyes. Sasuke nodded.

He then put his shoes on and ran out the door, slowing down to a steady walk once he was far enough away to not want to go back. He checked his pocket.

He had the ball his great aunt had given him for Christmas and thought it might be a good thing to show Suigetsu.

_I really hope we can be friends_, he thought, _it's bound to be better than Shisui_. He shuddered when he remembered what his cousin had told him. _Even if they're weird, I bet none of them do that_.

He smiled at his thought.

TBC

I know where this story is going, I have it all planned out, but I need to focus more on the plot, other than rushing in to it. If it's a bit slow, then review and tell me to hurry up. Also, the rating will be well deserved when later happens. Until next time, ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

Uhgh, I;ve had this chapter on my computer for what, two weeks?! Someone should shoot me lol. Sorry the updates are slow, I have writers block and a small case of Shikamaru Syndrome :-D. Anyway, chapter four will probably be up in a week or three. Until then bear with this _incredibly_ short chapter. Gomen. I hope you like it though. Next chapter though will be longer.

Enjoy :-)

Chapter 3

Just like the first time he was there, Sasuke hesitantly knocked on the door. This time, however, instead of meeting with the 13 year old grey-haired boy wearing glasses, he met with Suigetsu. He smiled sheepishly and stepped back, bowing politely. He didn't know what it was but he always felt the need to be overly polite to Suigetsu.

What he was yet to discover is how much he would come to semi-regret those actions.

"Hello brat," Suigetsu smirked. Sasuke huffed.

"I'm not a brat," he grumbled. "Ah, I was wondering if we could play today? You know, um, coz I...." his voice trailed off.

Suigetsu stood, leaning on the door frame, for a good five minutes before replying.

"Sure, come in." he shrugged, leading Sasuke through the house and up to his room.

Now that Sasuke wasn't so frightened (or maybe he was, but he was less intimidated) he noticed that the room had a water/shark/sword theme to it. As well as a snake and a hawk in the corner.

"N-Nice room," he mumbled, not sure if it was the best thing to do. Suigetsu smirked and laid down on the bed, effectively messing up his game of Solitaire.

"Thanks," he replied, bored. "I forgot to ask you, what's your name?" Suigetsu asked. He didn't sound any more interested in that than he did in his last statement.

"Oh, I'm Sasuke." the eight year old smiled brightly. (OOC I know, but he's what, not an orphan at the hands of his psychotic brother). Suigetsu looked at one of the shark posters on his wall.

"Uchiha, right?" he asked softly. Sasuke nodded eagerly.

"Yep. Why?"

"My brother knows yours." Nonchalant.

"Oh, who's your brother?" Curious.

"Hoshigaki Kisame."

"I don't know him."

"Not many people from here do," Suigetsu shrugged. "He ran away when I was five. Zabuza wasn't far behind. He ran away with his 'lover.'" distaste. "He calls once a month, mentions _Itachi Uchiha_ more than he mentions me." He stopped his speech when he saw Sasuke's confusion and discomfort out of the corner of his eye. "What?"

"Um, nothing…just…but, like…yeah...." Sasuke's voice trailed off into nothing, the smaller boy looking intently at the floor. Suigetsu wised to the 'change topic' hint.

"So, how about a game of go fish?" he asked. Sasuke smiled shyly.

"I'd like that."

That evening Sasuke came home in a good mood. Maybe things weren't so bad now that Itachi had gone.

Yeah, things looked to be shaping up nicely.

TBC

Okay, leave a review please. They make me happy and make me think that I'm posting this story for no one's enjoyment but my own. Thus far dedicated to my two reviewers (you know who you are even if I don;t and that's wehat's important). ReviewReviewReview

Word Count 416 (horrible, shoot me!!!!! :''-C)


	4. Chapter 4

Warnings: OOCness (when hasn't there been?) and limely, orangey, cute, fluffy shouta that made me feel warm and fuzzy inside. Now you're thinking: Finally. Then: Shut up and get on with it.

**Chapter four**

Sasuke hopped off the bus, in a better mood than he had been last week. Hah, the wonders of friendship and _not_ walking in on your cousin touching himself. Even thinking about it made the young brunette shudder with disgust. However, it was remedied by Suigetsu's warming up to him.

They had had a wonderful Saturday. He had went over and they had played fish and he had shown his friend his ball...

_Flashback_

_"Hey, I have something to show you." Sasuke smiled, taking a quick look through his backpack to find the object. The older silver-nette sat patiently on the floor. A triumphant smile and 'ah-ha!' indicated that his younger companion had found wahat he was looking for. Sasuke crawled back over to Suigetsu, placing himself closely beside the older of the two and held the ball for him to see._

_"Do you like it?" Sasuke smiled showing him the spherical glass object with small snow-like objects inside._

_"What is it?" Suigetsu asked softly. Sasuke smiled impishly._

_"Well, obaa-san told me that it's a snow ball," Sasuke started softly. "She told me that if I shake it and wish real hard it should come true. But I only have three wishes." he finished on a hard note._

_"Wow, like a genie in a bottle," Suigetsu remarked. "Have you wished for anything yet?" he asked, a small smile tugging at his lips. Sasuke was slightly put off when he saw it. His eyes widened slightly and he pulled the ball back to his chest, holding it protectively._

_"What?" Suigetsu asked, brows creasing in confusion. Sasuke shook his head slightly, black bangs caressing his face._

_"Never mind." There was a tense silence for a few moments before Suigetsu finally spoke._

_"So, have you wished for anything yet?" he asked again. Sasuke shrugged._

_"No." he whispered._

_"Okay," another silence,"are you alright?" Suigetsu asked gently. Sasuke nodded, eyes far away._

_"Sasuke-kun," he sighed. "So, I have this place at the back of the orchard, ya know, a private place?" he smiled. It became wider when he saw Sasuke's eyes come back into focus. "Ah, it's too late to go now coz it's special and big, but if you come over next week end and ask your mum if you can stay over, we can go visit it then." He looked at Sasuke expectantly while the boy look indecisive._

_"Okay."_

_"Cool!"_

_Flashback end_

Sasuke smiled to himself, clutching his book bag closer to his chest. Even though Suigetsu hadn't spoken to him, on the bus when he walked by, he had smiled at Sasuke a bit. It was more of a reaction than he had gotten before. It had made him bubbly and warm inside, something he was still feeling. He didn't know the reason behind it, but he wanted more of it.

The bell rang signalling the start of the school day. He couldn't wait until the week was over. Then he'd have a whole 48 hours with Suigetsu in his 'special' place. He smiled as he walked to class. Just as he took his seat and he thought about it more, he got nervous for some reason. Butterflies were swarming inside his tummy. Why was he so nervous about time alone with Suigetsu in a special place? It was suppose to make him feel happy that his friend wanted to show him something, but instead he was feeling apprehensive and sick.

Pushing it to the back of his mind, he listened to his teacher explain basic fractions.

*

At lunch, Sasuke sat with his friend Gaara and his brother Kankurou. Temari, Gaara's older sister, wasn't there this year because she had left this side of the school and went over to the big kids area. He missed Temari. She was the one that defended them against the bullying from other kids.

"So, how was your weekend Sasuke?" Kankurou asked picking at his bento with his chopsticks. Sasuke shrugged.

"It was all right? Yours?" he murmured. He didn't feel like telling them about Suigetsu. If they knew then they wouldn't want to be his friends anymore. He was removed from his train of thought by Gaara who was laughing softly.

"What's funny Gaara-kun?" Sasuke asked softly. Gaara turned his khol rimmed eyes to Sasuke's.

No one outside of his family knew of the beatings his father put him through and his insomnia. There was a small trace of psychosis in with all of that; Gaara said that if he slept the monster would come out. However, aside from all of that he was a quite boy who loved life.

"Sasuke-kun, Suigetsu-senpai is watching you." he chuckled. Sasuke's cheeks turned a pale shade of rose pink. He looked at his feet willing the blush away.

_Why did I react like that? _he thought.

"Did something happen between you two?" Kankurou asked. Sasuke shook his head, mumbling incoherently under his breath.

"What was that Sasuke-kun?" Gaara was threatening to break into fully fledged laughter as he teased the blushing boy relentlessly.

"I said nothing happened." Sasuke poked his tongue out. Gaara chuckled again.

"Now Suigetsu-senpai is blushing!" he exclaimed softly. Then he pouted. "Now he's turned away."

"Stupid weird kids." Kankurou stated huffily. Sasuke bit back a 'they aren't weird, just different.' He wanted Suigetsu and him to remain a secret.

"Sasuke-kun isn't telling us something," Gaara mumbled to himself. "I wonder what it is."

Sasuke blushed again and began eating quickly. It was going to be a long week.

*

At home that afternoon, almost dying in the summer heat (mmmm, they're in Japan so it'll be July. Early July, ne?) Sasuke rushed into the fanned breeze of the house. Father said that if everyone was good they'd see about purchasing an air conditioner. Sasuke had seen a picture of one but that was all. If it got the heat away he was happy about it.

"Kaa-san I'm home!" he called, taking off his shoes and socks.

He saw the back door open so went to investigate. Out in the back yard his mother was putting washing on the lines. There were sheets and clothes and... handkerchiefs. Sasuke smiled and rushed up to give his mother a hug from behind.

"Welcome home Sasuke-chan," she smiled, "how was school?"

"It was fine," he stated simply. "Hey, mum, can I ask you something?" he asked, letting go of her. She nodded.

"You can ask me anything you want honey." she smiled, focusing her onyx gaze on him. Her eyes were kind and warm, so he felt no apprehension about asking her.

"Umm, Suigetsu-senpai asked if I wanted to spend the weekend over at his house this week and I said I had to ask you. So, um, can I?"

Mikoto looked at the white sheets sternly, her lips pursed. She was debating whether to let him go. What if something happened and she wasn't there? What if he got hurt and _no one_ was there?

"....and Suigetsu said he'd make sure his dad was home, so it's not like we're gonna be unsupervised." Sasuke's voice cut in to her parental ranting. She sighed in defeat. If the Doctor was going to be there then it would be alright.

"Okay honey, but stay safe and if you want to come home at anytime, either your father or me will be there to pick you up, okay?" she smiled at him with eyes only a mother could possess.

Sasuke smiled in his cute chibi eight year old way.

"Thanks mum!" he cried, racing back inside to do his homework. Not that he ever did it anyway, it's just a good excuse to end a scene.

Sasuke had been happy about being able to spend a weekend with his friend, but at the same time he kept on getting nervous. He felt his stomach do flips whenever he thought about the secret place with his special friend. And Suigetsu was special because he was only Sasuke's friend and no one else, that mattered that much in school, knew they were friends. So he was his alone.

Gaara and Kankurou kept on teasing him about it, though. They said that Suigetsu was watching him and something about 'he's got the hots for you'. What did that even mean? He was tempted to ask, but the way they said it made him think he'd better not. However, he shrugged it off. Gaara was happy about it and that was what mattered most.

Usually Gaara was quiet and sad. Ever since Suigetsu started looking at them though, he was smiling and laughing. Teasing him wasn't really the best way to get your kicks, but it was something. Kankurou even said Gaara was happy at home...talking about Suigetsu and Sasuke and the wedding that their sister was supposed to be having.

_"Who's Temari getting married to?" he had asked. Kankurou shrugged._

_"This guy from a few years older than her, I think his name is Hayate. She keeps on talking _

_about him." he had replied. Sasuke nodded even though he didn't get it that much._

It all made Sasuke nervous. Being alone with Suigetsu. Said boy having 'the hots' for him or whatever that meant. However, he refused to let that put a dampener on things. Suigetsu had to have his full cooperation with anything otherwise it wouldn't be fun.

*

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind on this warm Thursday evening, he packed his bag for the weekend. He'd be going straight to Suigetsu's place on Friday after school. It would chew up too much time and energy to go there on Saturday morning. And he wanted to have as much time with Suigetsu as possible.

*

Sasuke followed Suigetsu, Tayuya, Juugo, Jirobo, Kidomaru, Karin, Kabuto, Kimimaro, Sakon and Ukon into the large house. Up until that point in time, he'd never really noticed how many children lived at the Oto residence.

"Father, we're home." Kabuto called.

The doctor, a tall, pale man with oddly hued god eyes and long black hair walked in from the back. He was wearing overalls and a wide brimmed hat with corks on it. Sasuke thought he looked like the workers at his farm.

"Afternoon children and..." his raspy voice trailed off as he noticed Sasuke, standing half behind Suigetsu. "Oh, Uchiha Sasuke. Hmm, is he the one staying over?' the question was directed at Suigetsu.

"Yes, Father." Suigetsu replied quickly. The doctor smiled kindly.

(A/N: NOOOOO!!!! He is not a paedophile. There is a reason so many children live there. He's a doctor and he's a nice person. OOC, I know but, where in my story did I _not _specify that there will be a lot of it? Bear with me…please P_P)

He stepped closer to Sasuke and knelt down in front of him.

"I'm Oto-san, however you can call me Orochimaru...I don't know why they all call me father, I don't ask them to." his voice was kind, humorous, like his own father's voice. Sasuke nodded.

"I'll try Oto-san," Sasuke replied. Orochimaru smiled and stood up straight.

"Dinner will be at seven, okay?" he said. "I expect you to change out of your school uniforms and get started on your homework. Jirobo and Ukon, you are on dish duty." he instructed. Everyone nodded and went up to their respective rooms.

"No misbehaving and try to be kind to Sasuke-kun, please!" he called after them, a hint of a smile in his voice. Everyone gave half hearted replies.

(Hey, Oto-san sounds like father, ne? So that's why they call him Father.)

Sasuke stood at the center of Suigetsu's bedroom, shifting on his feet nervously as Suigetsu got changed. He blushed furiously and shivered slightly at the sight of his friend naked (I stress, he is _eight_ and Suigetsu is_ ten_).

"Put your things by the desk and change. He doesn't like us messing up our uniforms. He can only afford so many, so he doesn't like them getting dirty or torn." Suigetsu smiled slightly before pulling on a shirt. The pants were next.

Sasuke did as he was told and pulled out a spare pair of clothes and began to undress. When he heard moving behind him, he jumped and covered himself.

"Don't worry, I'm not looking." Suigetsu laughed. Sasuke nodded weakly, wondering why there was a happy nervous sensation in his gut at the thought of Suigetsu seeing him naked.

He quickly finished dressing and turned back to Suigetsu, clad in shorts and a shirt.

"Come on, we'll do our homework together," Suigetsu invited Sasuke to sit next to him on the bed. Sasuke complied, dragging his school bag over and getting out his worksheets.

"Hey, are you thirsty?" Suigetsu placed all of his books on his bed, making sure there was space for both of them.

"Yes thank you." Sasuke replied nervously. Suigetsu went down the stairs to get them drinks. Sasuke got on the bed and sat down, looking around the room.

It was clean and cool and smelt like musk and fresh air. Then his eyes came to rest on the bed. It was covered in a doona a crisp white sheets and a pillow. It was also small.

_Where am I sleeping?_ he thought scared. He ran over the list of options and outside seemed the most plausible option. He shifted around uncomfortably, the butterflies returning full force.

Suigetsu re-entered the room with two glasses of water and set them down on the desk by the bed. He looked over Sasuke who had his eyes on the doona, twisting the hem of his tee shirt.

"What's up?" he asked softly, leaning over Sasuke, his pale hair cascading over his shoulder, hands on the bed in front of the ebony haired Uchiha.

Said boy looked up with fear filled eyes, backing away slightly.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Suigetsu asked softly, kneeling on the bed in front of the Uchiha.

Sasuke's thoughts mushed together and his mouth felt dry.

"Um....Um...ah, er…" he mumbled incoherently. He was irritated with himself. Why was Suigetsu making him so speechless?

"It's all right, you can tell me, I won't laugh." Suigetsu cooed. Sauske took a few deep breaths, collecting his thoughts.

"Where am I going to sleep?" he asked after a minute or two, voice still shaky. Suigetsu chuckled and Sasuke pouted.

"You said you wouldn't laugh!"

"That's before I heard something stupid."

"It's not stupid!" Offended. "I really don't know where I'm going to sleep."

"Haa, you'll be sleeping in here, with me." Suigetsu stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"There's only one bed!" Sasuke blanched. Suigetsu chuckled.

"Yeah, we don't have any spare mattresses," he paused, looking at Sasuke's pink tinged face and uncertain eyes.

"Father isn't rich, Sasuke-kun," he started. "He can't afford the best for us, but he manages. He has ten children to feed, clothe and pay for, plus himself. This house might look big but it only has five bedrooms.

"We have to share. So you have to share with me. Kimimaro and Kabuto share and Sakon and Ukon even have to share a bed. We have to share and you have to share the bed with me, okay?" Suigetsu's voice held a tone that comforted Sasuke and he nodded.

Suigetsu smiled and ruffled Sasuke's hair.

"Not gonna be scared anymore?"

Sasuke shood his head.

"Okay" he smiled. Suigetsu leant back and sat down.

"Good!"

*

That night, Sasuke and Suigetsu sat next too one another at the table for dinner. It was a simple meal of rice and boiled vegetables, which they ate in relative silence, aside from the rustling of movement and the chewing of food, that seemed unnaturally loud to Sasuke.

He was used to eating with lots of men, loud boisterous men. It was slightly unnerving to be in a snake themed room with silence.

"So, Sasuke, what brings you here?" Kabuto asked from in front of him. Sasuke's head bolted up.

"Umm, Suigetsu-sempai asked me to come." he replied. Kabuto nodded.

"What's your blood type?" he asked. Sasuke looked unnerved at that.

"Umm...ah-"

"Now, now Sasuke, you don't have to answer that." Orochimaru said from the head of the table, a smile on his face "Kabuto, you should know better."

"Sorry Father." Kabuto bowed his head and they returned to silence. Sasuke took this time to inspect the people at the table.

At the head on the table was Orochimaru. Kabuto was to Oto-san's left, next to him was Kimimaro. He was a green eyed boy with his silver/white hair let down, two red hair ties tying it down at the side. His eyes were underlined in a kind of paint or eyeliner, the same type of thing that made two dots on his forhead. He was a pale, sickly looking boy, with gaunt features.

Next was Kidomaru, a tanned, skinny, lean boy with dark brown eyes and spikey black hair. Tayuya was next. She was an orange haired girl with a stern face and darkish green eyes. Her hair was hidden under a bandanna, with a fringe covering her nose, but not her eyes. She looked rather tomboyish.

Karin had long red hair let down her back, dark brown eyes and a pale face, though not sickly so.

There was no one at the other end of the table and Sasuke briefly wondered where Mother was. Across from Karin was Jirobo, a tanned, tall, pudgy male with light brown hair and dark brown eyes.

Next was Juugo, similar to Jirobo in skin tone and built, however he was slimmer, more muscled and (you're thinking: they're ten. how do they look like this lol?) sporting dirty blonde hair and green-blue eyes. After him were two twins with long turquoise coloured hair and blue eyes. Their skin was pale and they were wearing an array of rosary beads, earrings and make up.

Then came Suigetsu, himself and then they were back to the head of the table. Sasuke wondered why they all had different hair colours.

When dinner was over they were sent to their rooms and told the shower order. Suigetsu told Sasuke they'd wash together to save water. The thought turned Sasuke's stomach slightly.

_Why does he make me nervous? _ the naive brunette thought.

"Hmm, bed time is at eight thirty," Suigetsu stated, "you got any problems with that?" he asked, taking out his night clothes. Sasuke shook his head.

"Why are there so many of you?" Sasuke asked absent-minded. Suigetsu looked at him confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Um, why are there ten children here? And where's your mum?"

Suigetsu looked at the floor and ushered Sasuke to sit down. They were last, meaning they got all the cold water.

"Orochimaru isn't our real father. He just takes us in," he started. "We all used to be on the streets or in orphanages and he adopted us. Most of us were adopted or taken in five or so years ago. That's when Father still had Mother. She was very pretty, with long black hair, warm gentle green eyes and she looked like a geisha. She was very pretty and everyone of us loved her. Father loved- loves- her a lot.

"Then she died. She was sleeping one day and never woke up. Mother liked music and art and the water and a lot of things still in this house. Father was very sad when she died and for a while he thought of getting rid of us, but he didn't. Mother loved us and wanted us so he does to."

There were tears in Suigetsu's eyes which he hastily wiped away, but they continued to fall.

Sasuke reached forward and brushed them away with the pad of his thumb, realising for the first time how smooth Suigetsu's skin was. He knew he too was crying. How would it feel to not have a mother? He couldn't live without his.

He went to take his hand away but Suigetsu held his palm against his cheek, closing his eyes, face rested on his hand.

Sasuke blushed at the warm breaths assailing his wrist, shivering slightly at how close they were. He was almost in Suigetsu's lap. One more inch and he would be pressed up against the white/silver haired boy.

He raised his other hand, eyes glazed over, moves trance like, and ran his small, nimble fingers through Suigesu's silk soft hair.

The boy in front of him tensed a bit, but then pulled Sasuke into his lap. Sasuke's stomach flipped and he felt like he was going to be sick, however it was in the good way.

He breathed in Suigetsu's aqua and fruity scent, nose pressed against the junction between his friends clavicle and his neck.

The pulse beat was steady and Suigetsu was so warm. He closed his eyes and nestled into a comfortable position, hands falling to grip Suigetsu's shirt.

The warm arms wrapped around him. He felt so warm and comfortable and safe. He also felt tired. He yawned, snuggled closer and let the darkness of sleep overtake him. Falling asleep to the lullaby of a heart beat.

Suigetsu lowered his lips onto Sasuke's silk soft hair, arms wrapped protectively around he small bundle in his arms. He lowered his gaze to the round, childlike face rested against his chest. The small, warm breaths heating his shirt. Those lips, slightly parted and pink. Those cheeks, blush tinged. Bright, onyx eyes hidden behind pale eyelids and dark eyelashes.

Suigetsu leaned down and placed a soft, chaste kiss on those slightly parted lips, water eyes closing as he felt the warmth rush through him at the slightest contact. When he took his lips away, he looked down with a loving gaze at the smooth, innocent face and laid them down. He smiled when Sasuke curled up closer to him, whimpering slightly, hands fisting tighter in his shirt.

He pulled the covers over them and hugged Sasuke closer.

He closed his eyes, legs tangled with the younger boys. It felt so good, it felt so right to be here, like this with him.

Resting his chin on the dark locks of silk smooth hair, he let himself go to his own dreams. He wasn't even aware of the dark, bespectacled eyes watching him from the doorway.

The door closed and Kabuto stood outside in the hall. He looked grimly at the floor boards before turning his eyes on his own silver haired companion.

He pulled Kimimaro to their bedroom, thankful the twins were in the shower, and kissed him gently, door closed. The younger boy hugged his 'older brother' closer. Kabuto kissed the top

of his wet head.

In his mind, the wheels were turning. _What has Suigetsu done? What will this mean for Kimimaro and me?_

Pulling his 'younger brother' into their bed he settled them in.

Kimimaro was asleep instantly. It took the deep steady breaths of his younger partner to lull him to sleep.

TBC

Finally lol. It tool me about a week to get this done. Eight pages and 3832 words. I'm proud of me. Drop a review and tell me if you are too.


	5. Chapter 5

Ahhh, writers block. What better thing could befall an author such as me -.-'. Hmm, but hopefully this chapter meets your expectations.

Words: 2, 241

**Chapter five**

Sasuke snuggled into the warmth beside him, lips slightly parted, face relaxed. Suigetsu looked down at him and began biting his lip. He stole his friend's first kiss. He had kissed his friend, and he didn't feel repulsed. He just felt nervous. What if this meant nothing to little Sasuke? What if friends were all they were?

But Sasuke had come to him. He had crawled in to his lap and clutched to him. Even in the heat of summer. Sasuke must have feel something.

"Suigetsu?" Kabuto called from the door. Suigetsu looked around, eyes widening in fear. He tried to pry Sasuke's small hands from his tee-shirt but failed miserably. It just resulted in the smaller boy clinging closer to him.

"Come in," he called, not at all sure that it was the right thing to do. Kabuto opened the door and quickly closed it. He didn't seem at all phased by the state his brother was in.

"So, care to explain?" the thirteen year old asked. Suigetsu sighed. Kabuto leaned against the wall and Suigetsu tried to get comfortable with the body still pressed to him.

"No."

"Come off it, Suigetsu," Kabuto sighed exasperatedly. "You can't do this with him. You don't know how."

"And you do?" Suigetsu bit back. Kabuto glared.

"Yes, I do. Do you know how much trouble you'll be in when Orochimaru finds out? He might not be the worst person in the world, but he's a homophobe."

"And how do you know?"

"I'm the oldest here and I've been with him longer. He refuses to treat homosexual patients, which isn't that bad considering most of Suna is straight, but that's not the issue. You have to send him home and never speak with him again." He said this with a glint in his eyes that made Suigetsu afraid to say no.

"I didn't do anything," he pleaded. Kabuto snickered.

"Yeah, kissing him was nothing. Sure he'd be happy to hear that." Sarcasm dripped from every word. Suigetsu pouted.

"You saw?"

"Of course. I was watching because I knew you would do something stupid like this!"

"Stupid? It's not stupid!"

"You're _ten_! It's not a lifelong commitment; he can't be your life long commitment, because he's only eight!" Kabuto exclaimed, angrily, yet softly. He didn't want to wake Sasuke. However, Suigetsu just had to be difficult.

Suigetsu felt Sasuke shift in his arms and the pale lids flutter open. A small smile graced the young boy's lips. His hands came up to rub his eyes.

Suigetsu was frozen. Sasuke sat up and stretched, yelping when he set his eyes on Kabuto.

"Why are you in here Kabuto-senpai?" he pouted. Kabuto sneered.

"Suigetsu will tell you that," and then he left. Sasuke looked from the door to Suigetsu, a small blush on his cheeks.

"Why was he here?" he asked softly. Suigetsu shrugged.

"No reason," he replied, "he just wanted to see if I'd permanently scarred you yet." he laughed and Sasuke could tell it was only half hearted. However, he nodded, just because Suigetsu didn't want to talk about it.

"Now, are you up for breakfast?" Suigetsu smiled. And Sasuke nodded because it was all he could do.

-~*~-

Breakfast was a similar affair to dinner the previous night. However, Sasuke noticed that Kabuto kept glaring at Suigetsu. That confused him, though not really.

Of course glaring at someone meant that you were angry with them. However, why was Kabuto angry with Suigetsu? He thought on this while Suigetsu helped.... Tayuya was her name, with the dishes and cleaning up. Sasuke came to the conclusion that it must have been about why Kabuto was in Suigetsu's room that morning. However, that still didn't give him a reason.

Then it struck him as he put away the last plate. He was the reason. Obviously Kabuto didn't glare and get angry for no reason every meal (as he was quite content last night), and the only difference was

This morning was Sasuke. So he must be the reason. However, that still left him with a why?

Sasuke scowled at the cupboard door. His answers only seemed to lead to more questions. Following Suigetsu up the stairs, still deep in thought he tried to think of a reason Kabuto would be angry with him.

If it was because he was staying over, he hid it well the night before. Maybe it was because he had slept with Suigetsu (A/N: okay, now, I rephrased that a few times and that was the most coherent thing I could come up with ^_^ I'm terrible), but didn't those twins sleep together as well?

His brow furrowed in irritation. It was directed mostly at himself because he couldn't come up with an answer.

"Hey, are you coming?" Suigetsu called from his door. Sasuke was staring at the wall at the top of the stairs. Out of his thoughts, he ran to Suigetsu.

"So what are we gonna do today?" Sasuke asked with a small smile. It faltered when Suigetsu didn't look at him.

"Are you okay with sleeping here and all?" Suigetsu asked softly. Sasuke, brows creased in confusion nodded.

"So, you still wanna see my secret spot?" Suigetsu flashed a smile and Sasuke nodded dumbly. All of these mood changes were beginning to make his head hurt.

-~*~-

Sasuke stared gapingly at the scene before him. It was beautiful. Suigetsu's spot was right at the end of the orchard and very well hidden in the trees and bushes that were at the back of the property. It was shady (because of the trees) and that resulted in the grass growing. You could hear the call of mother earth through the birds and small animals that came to this spot.

"So, you like it?" Suigetsu smiled, sharp teeth a pearly white. Sasuke could do nothing but nod, in awe of the raw natural beauty this place possessed.

"I like to come here a lot. It's nice and peaceful," he sighed, "and it belongs to me. No one else knows about it." he sank down underneath the tree and stared up at the canopy. Sasuke sat down in front of him, watching him carefully.

He looked really happy to be there and Sasuke was bubbling with golden happiness that _he_, not anyone else, knew of Suigetsu's special place.

"Thanks for showing me," he smiled softly. Suigetsu nodded.

"I thought you might like it. You and your friends seem like the type to like nature," his lips quirked upwards.

Sasuke was about to reply when a rabbit, a small one, hopped out of the bushes and settled beside Suigetsu. It didn't seem to phase the silver/white/lilac haired boy. Sasuke just stared entranced at the scene and was only snapped out of it when the bunny hopped away.

"Haha, this is there spot, so they like it here too," Suigetsu laughed at the wondrous look on Sasuke's face. The same face he had ogled the night before. Those slightly parted lips that he had kissed. His stomach flipped.

"Um, Sasuke-kun, could you come here for a moment," he waved his hands to get Sasuke to come and sit with him.

Sasuke looked at him and noticed his face looked kind of darker. He couldn't help but feel apprehensive and nervous. The butterflies were back as he slowly crawled to sit beside his friend. It was the feeling he got when Suigetsu was changing.

Suigetsu sat up and turned to face Sasuke. The Uchiha was too cute. He placed his hand on Sasuke's cheek, noticing the pink blush bon those pale cheeks. The pale eyeslids fluttered and then closed as Suigetsu's fingers began gently stroking those warm cheeks.

Breathing in deeply, Suigetsu leant in closer, feeling the breaths of his younger companion on his face, making his own cheeks colour. He scanned Sasuke's face and found the most adorable relaxed expression gracing his beautiful features.

He leant in closer until he was just millimeters from kissing those pink lips. His heart was beating so fast he felt as if it would burst forth from his chest. Continuing stroking Sasuke's smooth cheek he let his own lips cover the younger boys, eyes open to monitor any reaction.

Suigetsu moved his lips slowly against Sasuke's, getting no response at first. The relaxed expression was gone and replaced with one of confusion and then it softened as Sasuke moved against him.

The eight year old had no idea what was going on. One moment Suigetsu was stroking his cheek with his fingers and then he was kissing him. It was confusing, but not sickening. It felt.... for lack of a better word, warm. The kiss sent tingles through his body, filling him with warmth.

He pressed back tentatively, unsure of what to do, but Suigetsu hadn't pulled away so he assumed he was doing it right,

He heard a moan and was surprised to find himself pressed back against the grassy floor of the ... ground. He whimpered as Suigetsu lay on top of him, but soon became used to it.

Suigetsu's arm was placed under Sasuke's back, holding him off the forest floor a bit and his other hand continued to stroke the Uchiha's cheek. He opened his mouth and pressed his tongue against Sasuke's lip. That's when Sasuke's small hands, placed in between them, pushed at his chest, forcing him away.

Their lips disconnected and Sasuke looked up with wide eyes, breathing heavily, pupils dilated. Suigetsu looked down at the flushed face and pink lips of his friend. Inside he was worried. Why did Sasuke push him away?

Then it occurred to him. Sasuke couldn't breathe and kiss at the same time. It was probably his first kiss, bar last night, and he hadn't quite got the hang of it.

Sauske smiled up at him dazedly.

"Is this a secret too?" Sasuke asked softly. Suigetsu nodded.

"Can we do that next time I come over too?" Suigetsu was shocked by the innocent question.

"Ah...." Sasuke's eyes filled with tears, "yes, no, don't cry...it's just...do you know what we did?" he asked, harsher than he would have liked. Sauske sniffled then nodded.

"We kissed." he replied as though he was answering a question in Maths.

"But, do you know... have you ever seen people kiss?"

"Yes, mum and dad do it all the time and so do Temari-senpai and Hayate-senpai," Sauske smiled, "and sometimes, when mum and dad have gone to bed and I'm sneaking down for a glass of water, I go past Kakashi-san and Obito-nii-san's room and I see them kissing too. But they did other stuff as well," Sasuke's brow creased in confusion.

"I don't know what they were doing because it was dark but they weren't dressed and they were making weird noises....hmmm, like what Shisui-nii-san did when I saw him," more confusion, "mas-ter-bait-ing two weeks ago," Sasuke finished with a smile.

Suigetsu almost fell on top of Sasuke. It was so unreal. His friend had no problem kissing him and he knew what it was.

_Ha, Kabuto, you're wrong,_ he thought happily.

Sauske coughed a little.

"Um, can we kiss again?" he asked and Suigetsu resisted the urge to 'awww, so kawaii! ^_^'. His friend was so innocent and cute. It was hard to resist.

So, once again, their lips met. Just soft chaste kisses that made them feel all bubbly inside.

-~*~-

It was four when they got back, lips red and puffy with cheeks stained pink.

"Where have you boys been?" Orochimaru asked from his chair on the back porch. Currently, Kidomaru, Kimimaro, Kabuto, Juugo and Jirobo were helping tend the orchard. They all took it in turns to help out. Sakon, Ukon, Karin, Tayuya and himself would work in it tomorrow.

"Uh, we were at the back of the garden. I was showing him around the bush," Suigetsu smiled pleasantly. Orochimaru nodded

"Are you enjoying it here Sasuke-kun?" he asked the smaller boy. Sasuke nodded. "Not having too many problems?" A head shake, "That's good." Sasuke smiled softly in response.

Suigetsu grabbed the Uchiha's hand and pulled them both up to the bedroom. He didn't miss Orochimaru's hiss of annoyance, but he did miss Kabuto's worried glance over at Kimimaro.

The older chrome haired boy looked over at the pale, sickly boy as he watered. Kimimaro was always so sick and it made his heart ache. No matter what anyone did, Kimimaro was getting worse.

Knocked out of his thoughts by the sound of Orochimaru going inside, he ushered his younger brother over to him.

Kimimaro looked at him with the biggest, brightest emerald eyes and he melted. He was so pretty. Kabuto looked around and saw that no one was watching and dragged Kimimaro behind one of the trees to kiss him.

Kimimaro tasted to pain and the worry in that kiss and knew it was for him. He gently stroked through the clothes and soothed the teen.

"I worry so much about you," he murmured, pressing his forehead to his young 'lovers'. Kimimaro smiled softly.

"I don't mean to make you worry," he replied softly.

Kabuto placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and pulled them out from behind the tree, grateful to see nothing had changed. He pushed them both back to work, just in time as Orochimaru walked out a second later with a book.

He missed the coal black eyes watching him from the window.

TBC

Ha, to be continued!. I know it's short, but I don't want to mix messages in chapters. This one is 'Orochimaru doesn't like gays' the next will be 'you're son's a gay: 10 ways to build a bridge and get over it' lol. Nah, not really.

Hmmm, I hope you liked it and I hope to have the next one up soon. Sorry for the wait, I'm getting a bit busy.

Yeah, I know it seems like Kabuto and Suigetsu are taking advantage of Kimimaro and Sasuke, but, it's sort of like that. Remember, three of them are kids and don't know any better. Gods, I feel like I'm a horrible person for writing this T.T It's horrible!

Anyway, ja ne yo, minna-san.

end note: My last two reviewers pulled me out of my self inflicted funk and gave me the motivation to write this. So, whoever you are who wrote your reviews in between the 12th and the 17th, this is dedicated to you. Enjoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 (Finally)**

One month. One month since Suigetsu had first kissed Sasuke. Since Suigetsu and Sasuke had decided it was their little secret and no one would ever know. One month since Sasuke saw Kabuto and Kimimaro kissing. Since he decided it was probably best that Suigetsu didn't know. One month and that was eating him up.

Of course he had kept secrets before. When Shisui asked him not to tell Mum and Dad about his 'mas-ter-bait-ing' he had said all right and he hadn't. When Gaara and Kankurou and Temari had asked him not to tell anyone about the bruises on Gaara's chest, he had dsaid all right. When he was told no one should know about his and Suigetsu's kissing, he said all right. But he didn't know what to do about seeing Kabuto and Kimimaro kissing.

It would be easy to just say nothing, but nothing was confusing him. He hated having too many things inside his head that he couldn't say.

"You okay kid?" Kabuto asked, noticing the phased out look that Sasuke had adopted while sitting at the dining table with Suigetsu's family. Sasuke nodded. Kabuto raised a brow, but said nothing more.

Now, Sasuke wasn't stupid. He knew it was taboo to have relations with a memeber of your own family. That's what Shisui told him when Sasuke had asked him why he didn't do it with someone? That had lead to who would he do it with? Then to Sasuke's: "I dunno, Obito-nii, Itachi-nii-san or Kakashi-san." Then Shisui had told him about 'if you're realted to them you cannot have sex with them. Then he'd asked what sex was and that brought up images he'd rather not see.

So, he knew that brothers and sisters should not have sex. That is what caused his guilt. Kabuto and kimimaro were brothers. So they shouldn't be kissing. Unless kissing was all right.

He scrunched up his face in concentration. No matter how hard he tried he could not find an answer.

"Hey, Sasu-chan, time to go" Suigetsu laughed, pulling sasuke away from the table. Sasuke nodded and followed him up the stairs.

After showers, Suigetsu and Sasuke sat on the bed, doing their homework like good children.

"Um, Suigetsu-sempai?" Sasuke queried. Suigetsu looked up at him, silver hair falling over alabaster shoulders. Sasuke squeaked and blushed. That caused Suigetsu to smile then laugh.

"What is it Sasu-chan?" he asked.

"Um..." Sasuke trailed off "s-say f-for in-instance K-kabuto and Kimimaro kissed. W-would i-it be wrong?" he asked softly. Suigetsu's reaction was one that was not expected. He scowled in anger and jumped off the bed.

"That loser, he says I can't but he does!" he grumbled. Sasuke sat there, brows creased in confusion.

"Suigetsu-sempai, you haven't answered the question" Sauske murmured. Suigetsu turned back to him.

"Well, I don't know. Maybe since they're brothers but no since they aren't related at all. I don't know" he replied exasperatedly. Sasuke nodded.

"Why do you ask?" Suigetsu inquired.

"Um...promise you won't yell?" Sauske asked softly. Suigetsu nodded.

"Well, when we first kissed I saw them doing it to, behind a tree in the orchard," Sasuke murmured.

"That bastard!" Suigetsu growled. Sasuke shifted back so his back was pressed to the wall.

"Uh, why is he a bastard?" he asked.

"Because, he said I couldn't kiss you but he and Kimimaro are doing it," Suigetsu explained. Sasuke nodded.

"Weren't we supposed to not tell people?"

"Kabuto just found out on his own."

"Oh..hmm, is he smart like Itachi-nii-san?"

"Maybe, I don't know, just don't talk to him much okay? He's not a nice person when it comes to those types of things, okay?"

"Okay." Sasuke smiled.

When Sasuke left for home that Sunday, Kabuto pulled him to the side.

"Stay away from Suigetsu," he warned. Sasuke gulped, wrist uncomfortable in Kabuto's hand.

"You best do as I say, _Sasu-chan_ or it will end badly for you." Kabuto's eyes and voice held a sinister tone that made Sasuke so afraid. His heart was beating faster and

his hand became all sweaty. He's eight years old, he does what he does all the time.

"O-okay," he squeaked. Kabuto smirked.

"Good."

**Three weeks later.**

Suigetsu took Sasuke behind the toilets at school.

"Um, what is it Suigetsu-sempai?" Sauske asked. Suigetsu sighed in frustration and held Sasuke's hand tighter.

"You've been avoiding me but that's not the point," Suigetsu growled. Sasuke's black eyes searched his friends face for the answer.

"Than what is the point?" he asked softly. The silvernette's eyes softened and he brought his hand up to stroke Sasuke's cheek. The Uchiha blushed a light shade of pink and leaned his face into the touch.

"I-I'm sorry Sasu-chan," Suigetsu whispered "Father is moving." Sasuke's eyes widened as recognition pierced through him. Somewhere inside he felt as though his heart was breaking. Suigetsu saw this look and his face fell more than it already was.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. Sasuke shook his head, throat tightening.

"It's okay," he choaked. He didn't know what the feeling was but it hurt and he wanted it to stop.

Hot tears made their way down his cheeks.

"Don't cry," Suigetsu whispered, leaning down so he was face to face with Sasuke.

"Hey, we don't leave for another week so how about I make you something, okay?" he smiled. Sasuke looked at him with tear filled eyes.

"L-like what?"

"We'll a bracelet or something, so you never forget me." Sasuke smiled, though it hurt to do so.

"Really?"

"Yep," Suigetsu grinned, placing a light kiss on Sasuke's forehead. Sasuke inclined his head up, so instead of catching hos forehead, Suigetsu caught his lips.

_Goodbye._

Finished

Okay, so that is part one done and dusted.

Part two might take a while because I have homework for six subjects everynight. However I will finish it I promise :D

I hope you liked it, sorry it's short and it's only a brief edit because I wanted it up fast, so yeah.

Enjoy until next time.


End file.
